


Письма

by Armada



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armada/pseuds/Armada





	Письма

Учителей не посылают на миссии, но для тебя сделали исключение, ты сам напросился , и перед тобой не смогли устоять, кто смог бы перед тобой устоять. Каникулы, учителям делать нечего, только тренироваться.  
Так ты и написал мне в письме. Вернувшись, я нашел это письмо в жилете. Аккуратно скрученное свитком в левом кармане. Рядом с сердцем, где и полагается быть.  
Я виноват, что ты напросился на эту миссию, не надо было так часто тебя дразнить училкой, покрывшимся мхом. Дурацкие у меня шутки, а ты терпеливый, прощал меня. Сам просил прощения. Даже в этом письме написал «прости, что не дождался», обещал скоро вернуться, «…жди, люблю». Прощаю, я тебя прощаю, буду ждать и я тебя тоже люблю, Ирука.  
Миссия у тебя пустяковая. Класс В, ничего особенного, но только что-то она затянулась.  
Но я не паникую, ну вот еще, скоро в Академии новый учебный год, ты вернешься, они без тебя не справятся, я-то знаю. 

Зато ты пишешь мне письма.  
Ты пишешь мне письма каждую неделю. Я всегда был зачарован твоей пунктуальностью, она непостижима. Она так невыносима, «Хатаке, ты опять опоздал!», так и слышу твой вопль, мааа, прошло лишь пять минут! Пять! Но эта твоя пунктуальность так приятна теперь, потому что каждый вторник я нахожу новое письмо в жилете, аккуратно скрученное свитком в левом кармане. Рядом с сердцем, где и полагается быть.  
Они короткие, в один лист. Они странные, твои письма, иногда ты пишешь про каллиграфию, иногда про кунаи, а в прошлый раз исписал целый лист про бабочек. Но я же дзенин, я сразу догадался, что это шифр, ведь ты же на секретной миссии.  
Теперь я читаю между строк, ухожу от бессмысленных предложений и скольжу за тобой вглубь, между иероглифов. Таких выразительных как твои глаза, таких особенных как твои шрамы. Таких изящных, стройных, гибких, как ты, как твои дерзкие руки и ноги.  
Я скольжу в них, как я скольжу в тебя, до самой сути, до твоего болезненного крика наслаждения. Я впускаю их в себя, как впускаю тебя, ты всегда так серьезен в такие моменты, твои движения как росчерки твоего пера, уверенные и твердые и все же нежные.  
Мне все равно, что они означают, эти буквы и знаки на листах тонкой бумаги, потому что я знаю, что они значат. Это символы нашей любви, шрамы нашей любви. Ты помнишь обо мне, вот что это такое, только это мне и нужно. 

Твоя миссия затягивается, но я терплю. Жду, как ты попросил. Неизвестно, когда ты вернешься, поэтому я готовлю на двоих ужин каждый вечер и завтрак каждое утро. Жду тебя каждый вечер, утро, но я буду совсем не против, если ты вернешься днем, а ночью вернуться – это будет самой замечательной твоей идеей.  
Мои миссии выдергивают меня из этого ожидания, отвлекают от предчувствия, предвкушения твоего возвращения. Я терплю их только потому, что ты всегда со мной, в этих письмах, которые я таскаю в жилете. Аккуратно скрученные свитком в левом кармане. Рядом с сердцем, где и полагается быть.

Миссия твоя затягивается. Затягивается петлей на моей шее.  
Я не выдержал и вчера пошел в штаб, я спросил у Ибики, когда ты вернешься. Твоя миссия настолько секретная, ты даже писать толком мне не можешь, и я разумно решил, что только Ибики и может знать про нее. Я спросил, могу ли я тебе написать. Ты обидишься на мое молчание. Мне надо ответить на все твои письма, я так не могу, оставлять тебя без ответа. Я же сразу ответил тебе, когда ты сказал, что любишь меня. Я так люблю отвечать тебе, отвечать на каждое слово, каждый жест, каждое движение, отзываться тебе.  
Ибики помолчал. Потом попросил посмотреть на твои письма. Ничего сложного, они же всегда со мной в жилете, аккуратно скрученные свитком в левом кармане. Рядом с сердцем, где и полагается быть.  
Он вернул их мне аккуратно, как хрупкую драгоценность, а потом сказал, что скоро мы увидимся, обязательно увидимся. Но только, он сказал, не показывай никому эти письма, они принадлежат только тебе.  
Он сказал еще одну странную вещь, Ирука, сказал, чтобы я не вспоминал плохое. Плохое, разве у нас было что-то плохое? Что мне вспоминать плохое, если я не помню, не хочу и не буду его вспоминать, это «плохое». 

Потому что если я вспомню, что …  
 _Я вернулся с миссии тогда поздно и сразу пошел домой. Тебя только там не было, ты еще не вернулся с миссии. Класс В, ничего сложного, только она затянулась. Я даже не успел разуться, как услышал стук. В дверях был Эбису, рядом Генма. Как хорошо, все же, они смотрятся вместе. Но в тот вечер хорошо им не было. Тогда Эбису был бледный и странный, без своих очков, он вцепился в какую-то коробку, а Генма был ему под стать, такой же притихший и без сенбона, и он сказал мне через порог:_  
 _\- Учителей не посылают на миссию, но ты же знаешь, Копия, людей сейчас не хватает, и никто бы не подумал, что на миссии В можно попасть в засаду. Ему просто не повезло. Мне жаль, Хатаке, но ... но Умино больше нет, он погиб, похороны были вчера. Вот, возьми, это вещи Ируки из Академии, там журналы, записи … Какаши, ты слышишь меня?_  
Нет, я не слышу. Я не хочу и не буду слушать.  
Нет. «Его нет».  
Ну уж нет. Ширануи просто не знает, что у тебя секретная миссия и эта твоя «смерть» просто прикрытие. Я сразу это понял. Потому что мы с тобой одно целое, потому что я не смогу прожить без тебя и секунды, я сдохну сразу, и раз я жив, ты тоже жив и просто на миссии. Иначе быть не может, ты не можешь умереть, никогда. Нет. Нет.  
Нет!  
Я молча забрал у них эту дурацкую коробку, захлопнул дверь и пошел спать. Один, так как ты еще не вернулся.  
Я скверно спал, Ирука, потому что ты не вернулся.  
С утра я не нашел той коробки, поэтому и забыл о том, что они приходили.  
Зато тем утром я нашел твое первое письмо. В жилете. Аккуратно скрученное свитком в левом кармане. Рядом с сердцем, где и полагается быть.  
Как забавно ты назвал его, мой Ирука. _«План 3-го урока. Предмет - психология дзенинов. Тема «Отрицание как способ выживания»_


End file.
